


The Tattoo

by Nemara14



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: F/M, Fairies, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Bella goes to a tattoo shop instead of walking up to the bikers that night with Jessica. Bella gets a tattoo that once again introduces her to a whole new world ... Will she survive?
Relationships: Embry Call/Bella Swan, Evan/ Bella swan, Far dorcha/ Bella Swan, Innis/Bella swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan, Quil Ateara V/Bella Swan, Rabbit/ Bella swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. The zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Posts might be inconsistent and I apologize if the time line or something doesn't match up i haven't read twilight in a while so I have to go grab a copy to help out😂.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella walks into a tattoo shop to do something reckless to draw Edward out ...and instead falls head first into the fey world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be inconsistent updates

Bella pov

As we left the movie theater Jessica's incessant chatter over how scary it was fell to the background as I thought about recent events. When out of the corner of my eye I saw a tattoo shop and without even thinking I turned to Jessica " hey really quick wanna go check out that shop I honestly have been thinking about getting a tattoo but we don't have a shop in forks". The words just fell from my mouth and Jessica squealed " ooo Bella I didn't know you were into that type of stuff let's go ". And she dragged me into the shop we stood in the small reception area when a girl with pink and blue hair with tattoos and piercings popped up from behind the counter " hello Welcome to rad tattoos what can I get for you ladies "? And winked. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw _him_ " Bella what are you doing"? " You shouldn't be here bella, this place ... Doesn't feel right". I ignored him because I wanted him to keep talking to _stay_ to lessen the pain I felt every _fucking_ day sice he left tearing out my very soul with him on his way out. I also felt anger which surprised me a little that I was reduced to my current state because of him ...i fucking compared myself with a Zombie just a bit ago!! When Jessica spoke drawing me back to earth " hi me and my friend wanted to take a look at some of your designs and see if any catch our fancy". The worker brought out three thick folders and we started to flipped through them . While Jessica gasped and complemented every other design I just barely looked at then before moving on. None of them made me feel anything other than disinterest or disgust for the happy colorful ones. When I finished all the books I turned to the worker feeling desperate not wanting to return home empty handed. After all we had time because the movie finished earlier than we thought so we had about 5 to 6 hours to kill before my curfew . " Do you happen to have any more ? None of these speak to me and I _need_ a tattoo ..so I know that i can handle moving on anc that I am strong even though I am struggling ,that I am still .. _alive"._ Jessica stared at me in shock after my little speech while the girl stared at me as if she could see my entire life and soul. For a second her eyes glowed and her form flickered showing a old woman with long flowing hair but when I blinked it was gone. I then really questioned my sanity first it was talking to my absent ex to seeing hallucinations " Bella you must listen to me right now she is not mortal you NEED to leave now"! The girl then suddenly chirped " well ..we do have another book but most usually think the art is too .. _much_ for their liking I'll be right back with it". She then left to go retrieve it while Jessica gave me a quick hug and hand squeeze for comfort a apologetic look on her face I smiled at her wanly when the girl returned with a book. It was old, dusty , and cracked the paper was also yellow and I opened it and came across a picture or eyes staring out from needles dripping in blood. I flipped the page and saw another grotesque tattoo that made Jessica pale . I continued on until I came upon a tattoo that I knew was meant for me.

It was a shadow bird that had a Man's silhouette standing in the shadow of the tail... waiting and watching. I shivered either in fear and something else when I tore it out of the book and continued on. The next tattoo made me laugh as it represented me in a literal sense it was a tree that was losing its leaves due to winter. It represented change that I so desperately craved so I tore it out too and put it under the first design and continued on through the book. When I stopped once again at a tattoo of a rabbit but it was everything but cute and cuddly. It looked dangerous and sharp ..yet it somehow seemed protective to me which made me choose it and put it with the others. Jessica was looking at the designs I had already picked out and Said " wow Bella you have a good eye these are great designs.." I hummed and smiled as I continued through the book barely looking at the designs before moving on. Some were dark,grotesque, and cold while others were wild,happy,and erotic. I came upon a tattoo of two wolves that were howling at the moon together one a Russet brown with red streaks the other chocolate brown they both seemed _familiar_ some how. But the feeling of family was what made me choose it simply because I am drowning in loneliness. I ripped it out and set it next to me with the others and continued on. I worried a little because I had so many but they didn't have color and weren't that large so they shouldn't take that long. When I came across a tattoo of a man with abyss like eyes looking at what seemed Antarctica from the ocean . It was a perfect mystery so being the curious bee I am I ripped it out and continued on ..hopefully I won't end up like the cat in the famous saying. When I finished the book I gave it to Jessica while I stared at the ones I chose.

Surprisingly Jessica chose one from the book it was a scene of a satyr playing a horn next to a nymph that looked weirdly like Jessica playing a harp. " You done"? I asked her and she nodded so we went up to the girl with our designs . Jessica noticed my hesitation and being my Savior went first " Miss? We have the designs we wanted". The girl looked up and waved her hand at us " call me Nora now let's see what we have here ". And took Jessica's design and raised a eyebrow " this one should take about 2 hours and if it's alright with you my coworker Jet can be your artist since this is _his_ work while I take care if your friend since she has multiple designs and that's my specialty". Jessica nodded and received her design back with the price on the back when I gave my designs to Nora. Nora smiled and it made me worried because it wasn't a nice one then laughed " oo this is going to be fun!! Well each of these designs should take an hour to complete so let's head back and get started"! We went back into the tattoo room that had leather recliners with machines right next to them and a TV on the wall playing the sports channel. There was a man in there cleaning one of the machines and for a second i could have sworn he had horns but I blinked and they were gone. " Hey jet we got you a special customer "! Nora said to the man and he looked up at us in surprise before smiling and introducing himself. " Now which of you pretty ladies am I helping today"? Jessica stepped forward with a flirtatious smile " I am my name is Jessica by the way " and handed him her design. When he saw it he jolted in surprise before looking up at Jessica as if she were a reincarnation of a goddess and kissed her hand which made her giggle. " alright let's get you situated where are you wanting this to go"? She sat down on a recliner still talking to Jet while I sat in the one next to her.

" Well Bella where do you want to put these bad boys"? I thought for a minute and spoke " how about the tree goes on my inner arm on the left,the wolves go on my left shoulder ,the rabbit on my other shoulder, the shadow on my back and the ocean scene on my upper thigh"? Nora nodded " I can do that those are perfect spots actually I usually recommend them to customers regularly". " Alrighty let's do the one on your back first so go ahead and undress while I get the inks and prep done". She then left while I took off my sweater and laid on my stomach turning to look at the TV that was now playing on the TV . I turned to look at Jessica in confusion to see her wiggling the remote while laying on her stomach as Jet wiped her down to start tattooing with ink that looked golden in color. I snorted while we turned to the TV that was playing the first season we were making fun of it the whole time making Jet chuckle at our antics. Nora came back with everything she needed and set it up then star wiping my back that made me shiver because the rag was cold and putting ointment on after. She then Started the machine and dipped it in the first ink that was dark dark red and seemed to ooze shadows as if it was _alive_. I ignored Edward who was pleading and begging desperately to leave..but I had a feeling that even if I wanted to I couldn't. As soon as the needle touched my skin with a steady hum it didn't hurt as I expected it to instead it just felt like a scratching sensation. I relaxed and turned back to the TV when I realized Edwards voice was gone I then waited for the pain and loss that always seemed to take my breath away with his absence . But I felt nothing but relief when I felt emotions that weren't _mine._ I felt a strong dose of curiosity with a hint of anger but it was gone as soon as they appeared convincing myself i was imagining things when I closed my eyes and black eyes and red lips stared back at me. I jolted awake to Nora wiping my Finished tattoo putting ointment on it an wrapping it up. Jessica was already putting her shirt back on while Jet was explaining aftercare to her when his eyes glowed at her possessively. " Bella only you could doze off while getting a tattoo" Jessica said with a shake of the head which made me pout and stick out my tongue before I smiled " at least I didn't bawl my eyes out after getting hit with a _softball_ in gym class" she gasped and Said in a betrayed voice " Bella! You promised to keep that incident to yourself"! And threw a decorative pillow at me that I caught a second before it hit my face. I felt amusement that was not entirely my own but I didn't pay attention to it. Nora and Jet were laughing at our shenanigans when Jet offered to get take out from a Chinese place that was really good while we waited for Nora to finish my second tattoo. I then laid on my back so Nora could start on the one going on my thigh.

This time the ink she was using was dark deep indigo,green,and gray. As I and Jessica were betting on who would win the season we were watching the hum of the machine and the scratching of the needle was background noise until like the last tattoo it felt like something was brushing up against my skin like silk. And I got flashes of emotions not of my own _. Confusion,joy, wild abandon ,and hunger_ before I focused on the here and now even though I could still smell the sea what I didn't see was Nora smiling as she realised each bond took. As the season finale came on Jet returned with the take out me and jessica dug in as soon as he gave us a bag while Jessica was all about the noodles and chicken all I wanted was the egg rolls and beef. After slowing down a little i felt a little embarrassed for eating like I was starving and based off of Jessica's flushed face she was to especially in front of Jet. Jet laughed " go ahead and eat however you want both of you are way to skinny and beautiful to worry about eating habits" though he seemed to direct the statement to Jessica than me making her smile at him. After we ate my second tattoo was finished and wrapped up so I carefully put my jeans back on as Jet changed the Tv onto family feud that we could play together. Nora was starting on my third tattoo the pair of wolves when we started. This time all I felt was fur that was brushing against me keeping me warm and no emotions while the tattoo was made. I didn't mind it and kept on whooping Jessica at family feud. Jet joined her team once he said I was a pro so since Jessica and him were beginners was only fair I said they were both bullshitting and were sore losers which made everyone laugh. Another hour passed and Nora started on the rabbit tattoo but instead of getting a flash of sensation or emotion I heard thoughts In fragments _' impossible- how?---my blood not strong enough - connection tell Niall'_ was all I heard before all was silent . When it was finished and wrapped we moved on to quizzes and wheel of fortune while I was getting my last tattoo the tree on my forearm. " As the needle drew the design on my skin I felt so so cold and I saw flashes of scenes a garden , a castle ,and a woman with a crown and white hair before It passed and I felt warm again. Everyone including me cheered Nora at finishing ,5 tattoos that looked amazing in 5 hours and 50 minutes it was like magic! After we paid for our tattoos '50% off since we were first time customers' and Jessica and Jet finished swapping information and a few kisses ' her hair was slightly ruffled and her cheeks were red don't even try to deny it' we headed home to forks and all I could think was ...what do I tell Charlie when he finds out!?

I would find out that this should have been the least of my worries.

When I returned home right on the dot of my curfew Charlie was waiting in the kitchen putting away dishes and asked how the movie was. I honestly told him I didn't enjoy the movie that much but deciding to be honest I told him how me and Jessica went to a tattoo shop and he stared at me in shock at how happy my smile was ..until i said I got Tattoos. " Bells hold on ..tattoos as in plural? Why on earth- where is this coming from? How many did you get? Did you get the cream to put on tonight? Why didn't you tell me you were planning on getting tattoos"? I shrunk a little at all his questions before answering " I got five tattoos ,yes I got the cream, and to be honest it isn't a rebellious faze or anything like that I honestly was not wanting or planning to get a Tattoo until I say them ..they just called to me you know and I feel like this is what i needed to start healing". He simply gave me a hug and said " alright I am not happy but I understand bells ,now I'm going to head to bed so you should to its getting late" I nodded and told him I would after I took a shower which almost made him cry and that made me feel guilty because i put him through so much. That night I dreamt of my grandmother who used to tell me tales of vampires ,werewolves,shape shifters,and they fey. She used to warn me about all of them and tell me how to avoid or deal with them when my dream changed to me being frozen in place as crows fed on dead bodies all around me . The smell making me choke as I screamed trying to run away from the grotesque scene when I was under water drowning clawing for air yet never running out as I continued to sink in the dark depths as I Finally thought I was going to die I felt someone pulling me up and up . When I landed painfully in a forest covered in frost running and searching and never stoping even though it felt like I had frost bite and my feet were cut raw. When I fell to my knees realising there was _nothing for me to find_ tears streaming down my face but as I collapsed someone caught me and I turned around and wrapped my arms around him as I shook seeking comfort when I realized his arms were as dark as bark on a tree and that he was wearing bark like armor when I looked into his face and saw blood red eyes staring back at me and I knew he wasn't human but I wasn't afraid .

My hand touched his cheek and his face relaxed as he asked " why do you sob so young one "? His deep calm voice asked " because my first love left me and now I feel empty and it scares me ". I replied his face contorted for a second in rage before he calmed and he wiped away a tear " and now young one do you still feel empty"? " No ...I feel warm and happy , who are you if you don't mind me asking"? A smile " I am called Evan young one and you are"? " Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" he repeated my name like a heavenly prayer when I felt a ache in my stomach. I ignored it until it came again and the amount of pain I felt made me gasp in pain. Evan frowned and felt my forehead and his hand came away with my sweat "hurts" i moaned as the pain just kept coming in waves rising higher and higher . " Bella where are you? You must tell me so I can help you I think you are going through a conversion... our blood must have activated your halfling blood". " Forks, Washington" was all I was able to get out before I started convulsing I woke up shaking on fire and sweating buckets I leaned over the side of my bed and threw up in my tiny trash can I kept in my room. Unsteady I fell over and hit the floor I groaned in pain as I laid on the cold hard floor as Charlie was suddenly leaning over me panicked as he was on the phone. Next thing I know I am on a stretcher outside in the early morning sun that hurt my eyes and in an ambulance. I threw up multiple times until there was nothing in my stomach when I got to the hospital I ended up in the same room as Jessica who was in the same state as me. I heard voices overlapping saying how we went to the same tattoo place and the ink and needles poisoned us or something when I saw Jet leaning over Jessica trying to get her to drink something except he had horns and gold eyes. And all the doctors walked around him as if they didn't see him .. weird. When a man with black eyes was leaning over me his skin was paler than the Cullen's and that was saying something with red lips and held a vial that had a clear liquid in it. He put it to my lips and said " drink little lamb" I smiled and drank just knowing he wouldn't hurt me so when I tasted the liquid it had to be ambrosia or some other godly drink for it tastes like heaven itself as it went down my throat soothing everything on the way down. When he turned to leave I grabbed his hand weakly and whispered " stay ..please" he smiled and sat by my side and that was all I remember before I fell asleep.

far dorcha 

rabbit's tatto

evan 

the wolves just imagine in color.

and for the last tattoo anyone see the mermaid documentary? i basically used the beginning of the Megalodon scene as reference for innis's tattoo .

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txgmudo9LMo>.


	2. The motorcycles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets out of the hospital and on the way home gets some pick me ups.

Bella pov 

I woke to the steady beep of the hospital machine I opened my eyes slowly then closed then since the light burnt my eyes . I tried to remember what happened when it all came back to me and I _had sooooo many questions._ what the heck was my dream about is Evan even a real person or a figure of my imagination? Why was I so sick ? Did it have to do with the tattoos? Who and where was the man that made me drink the medicine earlier? Why was I so upset that he was gone? Was it even medicine what he made me drink? And Jessica- was stirring in the bed next to me which made me realize that I could _hear_ her heart _beat_ as well as voices and people walking in the hallway. I sat up and opened my eyes and had to count to ten three times because I have always seen 20/20 yet I don't think its normal to see the fibers and dust molecules on my blanket . I tried to think of an explanation and remembered that Evan had called me a _halfling_ and I stood up and went to the mirror we had in the room and nearly fainted I had pale flawless skin that no longer looked sallow or unhealthy. I was still skinny but not nearly as anorexic looking as before ,my eyes god my _eyes_ were still brown but the inner circle glowed _gold_ until I blinked and they were regular brown again. And my hair was smooth and silky as if I have been getting spa treatments everyday when I heard Jessica moan and sit up. Then suddenly her heartbeat stuttered which made me whip around in worry and i saw that she was panicking. " W-what is h-happening why can I hear everything!! Why are my eyes _glowing-_ " I took her hands and made her focus on me instead of her reflection " Jessica listen you need to calm down I don't know what is happening to us but I know that it has to do with our tattoos..". She looked confused " so are you saying that the ink is making us trip out or something or hallucinate"? I shook my head and asked her " do you remember Jet giving you that clear medicine earlier"? Her eyes watered and her voice shook " yeah ..but I-I thought it was the fever because h-he had _horns...and claws_ its like he wasn't _human_ but that's not possible .. _right_ "? I looked into her eyes and decided to be honest about my theory because I had a feeling she was already in the deep shit called the supernatural world. " Jessica my grandmother used to tell me stories of the supernatural like vampires,werewolves ,and the _fey_. I honestly didn't believe any of the stories until I moved here ..and met vampires for my self". She paled then shook her head " Bella this isn't funny-". " I am not joking Jessica you know that's the only way to explain what is happening to us". She wiped a tear off of her face " s-so we are vampires now is that what you are trying to tell me "? " No , I think we are halfling half human half fey and I think the tattoos or going to the shop _run by fey_ maybe triggered us to change". At that Moment a nurse came in to check on us. " O my you dears are already up ! You guys had a nasty spell of food poisoning but it should have cleared up by now but just in case the doctor prescribed you a antibiotic to keep anything lingering away. Also Bella your father just left and left this for you". And the elderly lady handed me a note from my dad

_Bells I just wanted you to know that your truck is waiting outside for you to take home. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay by your side but there was an emergency bear attack in the woods . I'll be home in time for dinner maybe we can watch a game together just make sure you take it easy I love you bells -Charlie_

I folded it and put it in the pocket of my freshly washed jeans and grabbed my clothes to change in the bathroom while Jessica was talking to her mom who was on her way to pick her up. When I came out the bathroom Jessica was dressed and pacing back in forth in the room. " Jess calm down pacing isn't going to do anything but stress you out" " I know but I can't help it its not everyday that you find out your not human ! And I have vines --vines on my _skin and they are growing"!!_ And as l stared at her skin I realised she had vine like tattoos that were moving on her skin. And l replied " I know this is difficult but we are going to get through this together alright and if you want you can come over to my place to help me research". She nodded " I wold like that are you sure Charlie won't mind"? I snorted " he will honestly jump in joy that I'm inviting a friend over instead of staring at the wall life less like I have been doing". She laughed and then gave me a hug promising to let me know when she's coming over and left so I did the same.

As I was driving on the way home my eye caught a sign that Said _take if you want_ next to two beat up motorcycles for some reason they called to me so I pulled over . I went up to the door and knocked and a man my dads age answered with a " what can I do for ya" " well l saw your sign and just wanted to make sure l can take the bikes" I said while he nodded and said he would help me get them into the truck and by the time they were under a tarp he had finished telling me how they were his and his wife's when they were younger. I then drove off and headed to the Only person I knew who could an would help me and that was Jacob black.

As soon as I got out my beat up truck l was getting squeezed to death by Jacob who was so warm I snuggled in with a sigh. He put me down laughing " hey bells I see that you are still a shorty and act like a kitten just like when we were little" I pushed him " hey not all of us eat steroids at breakfast so they can be in a world record book" I threw back with a smirk which made him crack up. " So what's the visit for Bella here to see my dad"? I shook my head " actually I am here to see you and ask for your help with something" . I then showed him the motorcycles in the back that made him whistle " these are a little beat up alright its gonna cost a penny to fix them up". " That's fine Jake I can cover that part I just wanted to know if you would fix them" I said he nodded enthusiastically as he lifted one up ant took it into the garage....well there goes me offering to help. As he lifted the second one I couldn't help seeing his muscled arms and chest as he took it to the garage hello I do have eyes. I followed him into the garage and was still staring at him when he snapped his fingers in my face . " Bella you there I have been calling your name are you ok I heard you were sick this morning you want to lay down"? Blushing I shook my head " no I am ok I was just .... _distracted_ " something in my voice must have given it away but he simply smiled smugly before checking the bikes and telling me which parts I had to buy (which most of the words I didn't know what the hell he was talking about so I had to remind him to speak English) when I got hot and took off my jacket. Jacob saw my wolf tattoo and grabbed my arm and pulled me closer " hey this tattoo is amazing when did you get it"? He asked while running his finger over the russet wolf which made me shiver in a very good way " I got it about a day ago in Port Angles ..it kinda reminds me of you". He blushed and simply changed topics " so what are we telling the parents"? " How about we say you decided to tutor me in math or something" I shook my head " nah to much problems in the long run I am just going to tell Charlie the truth but feel free to tell Billy what you want if you want you can tell him we are dating" I said teasing but I was actually surprised that If he asked me out ...I wouldn't say no. Jake blushed red and rubbed the back of his hand " hey do ya wanna listen to some music while I work on the bikes"? I nodded and sat on the worn sofa next the bikes and spent the afternoon laughing and joking with Jacob and when it was time to leave I didn't want to so before I could stop myself i invited him over for dinner and to stay the night which he accepted before I could finish my sentence and went to tell Billy then we headed to my house. 

Time skip to Bella making dinner for everyone

As I took the lasagna from the oven I repeated what I was going to tell Charlie about the bikes and everyone else about the supernatural world. Now this isn't a split decision first I was tired of lying to my dad and I hated it and with Jacob I just had a gut feeling he was involved. When I was with him it reminded me of the man in the hospital how it felt to be around them like everyone we touched was a flash of heat or electricity and how I was compelled to be near him . When Charlie got home and saw me and Jake sitting watching Tv he smiled came to give me a hug " hey bells how are you feeling?" He asked. " I'm fine but dad Jake and I have started a project and I just wanted to let you know" he frowned and looked between us " what project"? " Well I found two motorcycles that were given away and I asked Jake to fix them up while I paid for the parts we needed". His immediate response was a no but then I brought you the puppy eyes with a please and he sighed before saying he would allow it but we couldn't ride them on the road and we had to wear helmets. I joked that I was going to wear a bodysuit for protection which made everyone laugh when Jessica arrived.

As soon as everyone sat at the table I said I needed to tell Charlie and Jake something and that I knew what I was saying is hard to believe but they have to trust me. And so I told them about the Cullen's and my suspensions about they fey and while Charlie believed me Jacob didn't until I looked at him with glowing eyes along with Jessica's support they believed us. Charlie simply said that we should just keep our ears and eyes out and to not tell anyone else ( I don't know why he looked at me while saying this) and to simply call him should we come to meet any fey and keep salt and iron in our pockets and stick to the reservation. That night Jessica and I slept in my bed while Jake slept on the floor and as soon as my eyes closed I was asleep


	3. Meeting the brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets some of Jacobs friends and bumps into someone who can give her answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own twilight or anything yadda yadda.

Bella pov

As I dreamt I was at peace ,I was walking along a beach watching the sun set with a beautiful splash of color. Then as the sun dissapeared and the moon rose I saw a shape of something...

When i squinted I realized that it was a man! But before I could call out to him he was right in front of me grabbing me to him and lifting my chin before I could comprehend what was happening. 

His eyes were so dark and deep like a never ending abyss, yet looked at me with a _Hunger_ that made me shiver.

"Such beauty, such Fragility, .. it is a wonder that I am bonded to such a mortal ."

His deep layered voice said as he cupped my cheek and brought my hair to his nose.

I bristled 

"Excuse me !! Who are you calling fragile?!! And let me go you creep! Who are you ?" 

I said as I wiggled trying to escape his hold when he laughed and brushed his hand among my thigh. That made electricity run up my spine and a soft moan escaped me I blushed deep red horrified I made such a sound when he spoke into my ear.

" you know who I am , search yourself and find the answer. It is simply hidden deep in the waves of your consciousness, mortal mine".

I froze and his name was on my lips as it appeared in my mind.

" You are Innis."

I said voice shaking in nerves and anxiety, he smiled and crooned before pulling me into the sea.

I screamed as dark waves overlapped my head and I held my breath trying to escape his strong grip.

I felt water enter my nose and the pressure increase until I felt as if my chest was going to collapse. 

We went deeper, deeper and deeper so fast it was a blur I felt my conscience fading, black spots surrounding my vision.

I saw Innis's smile as he pulled me even deeper to my death. When I snapped awake, breathing harshly and coughing as if i truly had water in my lungs. Jake, and Jessica looked and me worried and Jake had his hands on my shoulders. 

"Bella are you ok? What were you dreaming about? Was it a Nightmare? " Jacob asked worried as he rubbed my back as he sat next to me on the bed.

" Kind of ..it was like a wonderful dream at first ..until Innis appeared , and he tried to _drown me!_ And no matter how much I tried he wouldn't let me _go_!"

I said my voice breaking with stress and Jessica and Jakob shared a look before they both gave me a hug.

"It was just a dream Bella , so don't worry we will be here for you." 

Jacob said with Jessica nodding along to his words. After I composed myself I went downstairs to make breakfast while Jessica took a shower and Jacob watched TV in the living room. 

I made omelets and bacon which was all that I could make and I made a note to go grocery shopping when my dad came down the stairs Jessica right behind him.

"Morning Bells, Jake , and Bell's friend."

My dad greeted with a grunt as he got a cup of coffee. 

Jessica puffed up " my name is Jessica jeez!"

And aat next to him at the table with her arms crossed and nose in the air slightly glowing as her indignation rose.

Jacob and I laughed as we moved to join them at the table.

"Dont mind my dad Jess he is like a zombie in the mornings until he gets some coffee in his system."

My dad simply huffed and continued to read his newspaper ..today is going to be _fun_ I just know it.

$$$$

Jakob and I went back to his shed to work on our motorcycles after breakfast while Jessica went home. 

As soon. As I sat in the small love seat in his shed Jacob started pulling the first bike, the red one which I claimed as mine , to pieces .

While he worked we chatted back and forth laughter bubbling up in my chest every now and then ,while he smiled that dopey smile of his at my reaction to his jokes . Or his group of friends and their shenanigans. 

And I released that this was the first time I have felt so _happy and carefree_ since ..he left.

Noticing my sudden silence Jacob continued to talk about his Sophomore year and his two bes friends to bring me back from my thoughts. 

" Quil and Embry ?" I interrupted rolling the names on my tongue, " Those names are pretty unique".

Jacob chuckled " Quil's is a hand me down, and I think Embry got named after a soap opera actor. I can't say anything though. They fight dirty when you start messing with them about their names, they'll tag team ya. Trust me I speak from experience."

I giggled " they sound like my type of people."

Just then a call of Jacob's name came from his house.

" is that billy?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"No " he said and muttered something about 'speaking about the devil and he shall appear' while blushing. 

" Jake are you here?" The voice yelled again. 

"Yeah!" Jacob called back, sighing as he did so.

Not long after ,Two tall dark skinned boys came around the corner into the shed.

One was slender ,and almost as tall as Jacob, his hair was chin length and parted down the middle,one side tucked behind his ear ,while the other swung free. The shorter boy was more burly , his white shirt strained over his well developed chest, and he knew it, his hair was so short it could be considered a buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me ,and I did the same.

When I made eye contact with the shorter one my arm burned where my tattoo rested. And the itching in my eye signalled that they were glowing. I looked down and blinked once, twice and the itching went away.

I looked up to see the thin boy looking between Jacob and I, while the brawny one kept his eyes on me, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys" Jake greeted then halfheartedly eyes locked on me worried ,so thick was the emotion I could almost _Feel it_ \--and I pushed back comfortingly where the emotion was coming from and he relaxed. 

The short one greeted Jake back but his eyes were still on me while I struggled not to fidget as the burning feeling on my wolf tattoo got worse.

I had to smile back though because his was so impish, when I did he winked at me with a -

"Hi ,there."

I winked back and replied " Hey there, to yourself."

He laughed while Jacob introduced them.

"Quil ,Embry this is my friend bella."

I still couldn't tell who was who but they shared a loaded look.

"Charlie's kid right?" The brawny kid asked me holding out his hand.

"That's right." I confirmed, shaking hands with him.

When his palm touched mine a electrical current ran up my arm followed by a warmth. His grip was firm so I couldn't pull my hand from his to escape the adprosiac like feeling that made me shiver. 

"I'm Quil Ateara ," he rumbled in a husky voice before he let go of my hand. 

"Nice to meet you Quil." I replied as I rubbed absently on my bandaged wolf tattoo under my long sleeve as it continued to itch.

"Hey ,bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call- you probably already figured that out,though." Embry smiled shyly and waved with one hand,that he shoved in the pocket of his Jean's. 

I nodded and repeated the sentiment. 

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Bella and I are fixing up these bikes," Jacob explained, and as soon as the word bikes passed his lips it was like he said a magical word.

Both boys went to examine the taken apart bike ,drilling Jacob with educated questions .

Many of the words were unfamiliar to me due to them speaking a different language. And the longer I sat the worse the itching and burning got They were still talking when I stood up and reached out to Embry who was closest. 

" hey really quick can you look at my tattoo on my arm and let me know if its irritated because its itching like crazy!"

Quil jumped up " you got a tattoo! Let me see!"

"Hey don't crowd her you guys, alright bells hold on" Jake said and went and grabbed a case I recognized as a first aid kit.

Embry rolled up my sleeves gently then unraveled the bandages and his hand accidentally brushed against my arm taking my breath away as lightning raced up my spine.

And I heard Jacob's gasp and Quil's whistle and I panicked "what is it is it infected?"

"No! No, it is just really beautifully done especially the silver wolf...it looks like it's almost glowing!"

_Wait did he say silver wolf?_

I snatched a mirror from the kit and used it to see the tattoo, and saw that next to the brown wolf one with silver fur was howling with its brothers. 

I stared in shock before turning to Jacob who put some more cream over my tattoo and wrapped it back up. And I knew we were going to speak about the new addition to my tattoo later.

I then let Jacob know I should get going because I had to make Charlie dinner. 

"Oh..ok well I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to start rebuilding them. When are you planning on coming back over?"

" Hows tomorrow?" I asked as I had nothing to do since I finished my homework for the week and we could use the time to talk about my tattoos new appearance.

Quil nudged Embry's arm and they exchanged grins.

Jacob smiled " That would be great!"

" O and make a list so we can go shopping for the parts we need,"I told him.

Jacob hesitated " I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything Bells."

I shook my head. " No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes at Quil.

Jacob shook his head " That doesn't seem right!"

"Jake ,if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" I pointed out.

He smiled " Okay ,you're getting a deal."

"Not to mention the riding lessons, " I added. 

Quil grinned widely at Embry and whispered something I didn't catch. Jacob's hand Flashed out to smack the back of Quils head.

"That's it, Get out," he muttered. 

I leaned in close to Jacob and brushed a feather like kiss on his cheek before I turned to leave.

" I'll see you tomorrow Jake".

And as soon I was out of sight, I heard Embry and Quil chorus, " Wooooo!"

Which was followed by a scuffle and Jacob Threatening them , " If either of you set so much as a toe on my land tomorrow..."

I laughed as I got in the car and I stopped for a second before lifting my sleeve on my other arm to check on the tattoo to see if it changed. It didn't and I breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the store for some grocery shopping fun.

$$$

As I walked into tiny Gas station later as I forgot to get some milk at the grocery shop my hairs on my arm stood up. And right after I bumped into someone as I turned away from the large fridge that held milk and juice. 

" O excuse me sweetie I need to get some milk too." A mischievous voice said and I looked up to see a girl around my age wearing a outfit as if she just came from the club. Strands of her hair dies blue.

And I apologized Automatically and tried to go around her when she grabbed my arm in a steel grip and was staring at the rabbit Tattoo on my upper arm that was still showing because I didn't unroll my sleeves. 

"You are _Rabbits_ mortal?" She snapped before looking into my eyes that were glowing gold the same as hers.

" well not so mortal anymore are you? little lamb". She continued and I gaped. 

" You are like me ! I have so many questions can you help me and my friend-"

Her gaze softened and she released my arm and held up her hand " hold on girly this isn't the place to talk about such things ok? Especially in such dangerous times-"

"Tish? What's the hold up?" A buff guy that had multiple piercings, brown hair , and tattoos asked as he saw us standing in front of the freezers.

" Nothing Glenn, this is Rabbits shadow girl, shadow girl meet my boyfriend Glenn."

Glenn at first looked at me in shock before he laughed and shook his head . " Alright then let's go we can bring her with us to take her to the court for safety, but we gotta go it's not safe since War has gone rogue".

I huffed " First of all my name is bella and if we need somewhere to be that's safe we can go to my house my dad's the chief of police ." 

Tish clapped " Alright its decided we are going to Bella's house let's go!" She said and pulled me to the checkout as Glenn sighed as if he is Forever fighting a losing battle.

As we got in my truck (Tish was sitting in Glenn's lap which I'm pretty sure is illegal but fuck it I need answers.)

I texted Jessica to go to my House because I found someone who could help us and drove home.

When I got home Jessica was waiting and was unconsciously glowing again. Making Tish scoff something that sounded like 'Summer Fey' .

I unlocked the door and everyone came inside Glenn carrying the groceries. 

And immediately after we put everything away I sat at the dinner table across from Tish and Glenn and said " tell us everything ".

..............

Finding out that one of the Fate Fey decided to make us brides to some of the most Important and powerful Fey in the Universe made Jessica have a panic attack. 

I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and made her look me in the eyes.

" look at me , Breathe with me ." I said and breathed calmly to calm her down.

I heard Tish Say from across the table " I dont understand why she's panicked ,she is only mated to a General of Keenan's..summer fey are so weak."

" She isn't _weak !"_ I hissed offended on her behalf. 

" I would be panicking too if this happened _Before ."_

I whispered the heartwrenching pain hitting me as I thought of _Them_. Seeing my pain in my eyes Tish took my hand while muttering an apology. 

I stood as soon as Jessica calmed down and started on the lasagna for dinner as I thought of what I just learned. 

Jessica asking Glenn how he adapted to the fey world ,and asking Tish about Jet.

I was now essentially _Married_ to Kings! How crazy is that ! I thought with a wry smirk as I laid pasta into the pan.

Innis king of the water fey

Far Dorcha King of the death fey

Evan Advisor and confident of the Winter queen!

Rabbit son of Gabriel who leads the godamn _Hunt!_

It's just bizarre! Not to mention I had a feeling the wolves on my arm were Jacob,Quil ,And Embry. 

God what am I supposed to tell them?

That We are married according to a supernatural force?

I was working myself up with these thoughts when I stopped thinking and focused on the Lasagna. 

When it was done I took it out the oven to cool , and as I went into the living room to let everyone know it was ready I heard something outside the house. 

My instincts _Screamed_ at me that something was wrong. And I growled as my eyesight changed searching for the threat. Nose working overtime as my nails sharpened. 

Tish noticed it too she stood pale as a ghost and said " She's here! Oh my god! ". Who ever this was isn't a friend so I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed steak knives ,a baseball bat from the closet, and a small pistol my dad left for emergencies.

I gave the gun to Glenn who loaded it with silver bullets ,while the Tish took the bat and Jessica and I got knives. 

But all the intruder did was circle the house ..almost as if there was a barrier keeping her out. When I remembered my dad put one made of salt ,Iron, and something's my grandmother must have left.

I told Glenn so who grunted pleased that we had some time turned to Tish.

" How far away is help?"

"Dad and Rabbit should be on there way but I'm not sure how long-" she broke off.

At that moment I felt whoever it was that was circling the house break through the barrier. 

And not even ten seconds later the front door was sent flying. 

And a woman that was covered In feathers and -was that blood? Stepped in the the house. 

"The little lambs run and hide but you will not escape no you won't ".

She twirled Jagged blade she held and shifted her weight as if to pounce.

" let's play a game!" She cackled as her eyes burned with madness.

" If you scream I'll kill you slowly but if you fight death will come quicker!" She screeched as she kept at us so fast she was a blur. Glenn shot at her but she dogged and she went for Jessica who was glowing like a star in her distress trying to hide behind Tish.

I was moving before I knew what I was doing and I tackled her and with all my strength bit and slashed with my claws and kitchen knife as my Instincts screamed _She tried to kill what is mine !! Kill her ! Dangerous!_

We rolled over and her knife tried to cut I to my stomach but I grabbed it by the blade and redirected it into hers.

She screamed in agony and hit me across the face and I went flying into the kitchen and hit the window above the sink and into the floor. 

Blood dripped from my head but I _Had_ to get up . My dad was on his way home ! I couldn't let him or anyone else get hurt.

I looked up and saw the crazy raven fairy hold her hand up to her wound snarling like a dog. And lashed out at Glenn who picked up my knife and he went out the window and didn't get up.

Tish Screamed and it sounded so _Unnatural and distressing_ I reacted to protect my _Pack._ So when the raven fairy advanced on them and scratched Tish's cheek ,I threw a frying pan as hard as I could at her head and it made a satisfying _Crunch_ as her skull came into contact. And it _Burned_ her too which made her screech as she crumpled to the ground . 

" _Run go get help_ " I screamed at them and they ran out the door as the Raven shakily got up and tried to flash after them but I was on her again. Punching fighting ,biting ,kicking, trying to _Kill_ her before she killed me.

Even though I was full of adrenaline and maybe stronger that her she had experience and I started to get tired receiving more wounds than giving. When she kicked me away from her when I tried to go for her throat and I went flying through the wall Into the back yard.

I couldn't breathe and I wheezed as air struggled to reach my lungs when a hand wrapped around my neck stopping me from getting a second breath. 

I scratched at her hand with my nails wiggling trying to get away. When she slapped me and as I laid there shocked she raised her hand to stab me.

When a shot went off ,then another forcing her forward off of me as I breathed deeply trying to understand what was happening. 

When the shots finally stopped I heard a gruff voice cuss followed by shapes running pass me vampire speed .

And I was looking up into two faces my dads worried pinched angry expression and a man with ice blue eyes and a goatee with hair dyed white.

" Daddy..I'm sorry" I whispered when he held my hand . And he sobbed " dont be bells everything will be ok." 

And I looked to the other man and reached my other hand out to his which he took. And it made warmth and strength flow into me and I realized that the pain in my gut wasn't wounds it was _Hunger_.

I looked to Rabbit and growled in a deep rumbling voice that echoed" _Mate , give me your energy need to heal."_

My dad looked confused until Rabbit lifted me into his arms with a sigh and leaned down to kiss me.

When his lips met mine it was literally fireworks with a hint of wildness. It tasted soooooo good like I nearly had a orgasm good. And I felt my wounds closing and I started participating in the kiss. Lips crashing against his as our eyes glowed the same green.

When he tried to pull away I pulled him closer witha grunt licking his lips wanting _More_ Of that wonderful energy. 

When he growled deep in his chest and pushed me back with an " Enough!"

And I suddenly came back to reality harshly. 

My clothes were torn making me near naked and here I am straddling a man in the backyard of my home with a whole in the wall behind us not to mention my dad who was right there!!

Making out with him as if i was a starving man and he was a buffet. 

I quickly scrambled off of his lap and stood flush framing my face as I saw Jessica who was being held possessively by jet laughing at my misfortune, Tish and Glenn smirking, and a older man that looked like Rabbit except his hair was brown looking at us in amusement. 

"I'm going to die in a hole now" . I said as I walked back into the house racing up to my bedroom to change into new clothes that weren't torn to shreds. 

As everyone including my dad laughed behind me.

After I got dressed I went downstairs to see Tish,Jessica,Rabbit Glenn, and my dad eating the lasagna while the man with the hound tattoos on his arms that were moving was talking to another woman. 

" What do you mean she got away she was weakened and had multiple wounds!?"

" yes that is true but she also has allies and can fly Gabe so she got away this time but she won't get far."

Gane snarled and sat on the couch that was surprisingly free of blood. As was every surface other that the hole in the wall that was still there.

When I walked into the kitchen everyone looked up at me and I had arms full of Tish and Jessica hugging me to death.

"Thank you so much bella you saved my life , I don't even know how to thank you."

I waved my hand

"Its ok your pack"

I said without thinking and I saw Rabbit tense in the corner of my eye when Jessica spoke. 

" I swear that you have my undying loyalty for what you did for me".

And after she said that I felt a bond snap into place. 

Jet groaned " My love what did I tell you about being careful with your words?"

Jessica pouted " I dont care I meant what I said ."

" What just happened?" I asked Rabbit as Jessica and Jet got into a spat about whose court she belonged too.

"Well she is technically your subject now since she swore her loyalty to you."

I huffed and sat on his lap which surprised him before he schooled his expression . " Nothing is every going to go easy for me is it?"

He shook his head " Not in this family,...if you wish to be apart of it."

I hummed and said " I think you know my answer to that Rabbit ."

And I dug in to his lasagna as Gabriel clapped him on the back and congratulated his 'son' on getting a strong mate and nodded to me in respect before leaving. 

When a new face came in to replace him. It was a woman that had dark caramel skin and straight black long hair and brown eyes. That looked exactly like mine and my dads.

And my dad spoke up as she stood there waiting to be introduced. 

"Bells this is your grandfather on my side apparently my mom got pregnant with her child and married her husband to keep me safe. She's going to be staying with us to make sure that today doesn't happen again. "

As he said this I Remembered that when I was still a toddler she used to lead me out of the Forrest behind the house when my dad was at work. And I remember her running past me earlier today to chase the fairy who attacked us.

I got up and walked up to her and smiled " Its nice to meet you I'm bella." And she pulled me into a hug and said " I am called Khalida young one , I see your penchant for trouble hasn't passed in the coming years has it?"

I shook my head ruefully as she released me from the hug and she smirked " Apologies I believe it's my fault for it is a trait that is common place among my line."

Rabbit snorted and muttered " no shit."

I glared at him before sitting on his lap again and relaxing as chatter resumed. Tish asking Khalida how she got another woman pregnant to Jet and Charlie Talking about protections that could be put on the house.

But As I fell asleep on Rabbit I knew my life just got more crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khalida is one of my Oc's she is in another fic of mine called resetting history go check it out if you have time!


	4. Far Dorcha and another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far Dorcha and bella get more acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning it gets a little spicy ,but no lemon yet. First time writing a spicy scene though.

Bella pov

The next day ,Rabbit, Tish, and I headed to Jacob's to continue the work on the bikes. While Khalida stayed with Charlie , Glen and Billy who I invited over to spend time with my dad.

Rabbit was actually interested in meeting Jacob, While All Tish cared about was the bikes and made me promise to give her rides.

When I pulled up to Jacob's shed, he ran up to me and pulled me into his arms. Arms shaking as he put his head in the crook of my neck .

Worried I rubbed his back soothingly while breathing in his wonderful scent that had me nearly purring. 

"I was so worried bells when my dad got that call Las night from Charlie-".

Jacob said while pulling away and checking me for injuries. 

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine." I said easing his frown to a smirk .

Just then Tish coughed to get our attention, smile and mischief in her eyes. Rabbit staring at Jacob with a unreadable expression in his glowing eyes.

"Right ." I said embarrassed "Jacob I would like you to meet Tish and Rabbit..my... come on let's go sit down so I can tell you everything ". I said after sighing exasperated and headed to the shed Jacob's head cocked to the side like a adorable puppy. 

When we got the they shed Tish and I sat on the couch while Jacob and Rabbit sat on the chairs across from us.

" Everyone of you knows that when I got my Tattoos, I changed, or triggered Jessica and I's halfling blood." I said bluntly getting to the point. 

Jacob stared at me in shock for a moment staring at Rabbit and Tish "well that explains the glowing eyes."

Jacob said with a smirk, making Tish laugh "oh I like you, such a cutie."

Tish said while smiling flirtatiously making Jacob wink at her with a blush.

I put my hands on my waist " hey now, don't forget you have Glen at home." I said wagging my finger as I glared at Tish playfully. 

"Getting back to the point,." Rabbit said voice amused yet exasperated by are teasing by now.

" well, not only was I Awakened but I was also..tied to the people the Tattoos represented. "

I continued , "What what?" Jacob blurted out confused " What do you mean by 'tied ' bella?" 

He said jealousy leaking from his words.

I sighed "Simply speaking I am married or engaged to Rabbit, You,Quil,Embry along with a few others by the laws of the Fey ,and the fates."

Jacob looked dumbfounded, while Rabbit was now looking at the motorcycles that were still taken apart curiously.

Tish was gleefully watching the situation go down. 

Jacob blushed bright red before blurting " But we are so young..and do you even get to choose if you want to be with your..soulmates?" He said half fearful like I might reject him ,yet furious on my behalf at being forced with someone. 

I went up to him with a smile " Yes Jacob I could choose, if any of my soulmates were truly a harm to me I could reject them ..though it would hurt me badly. "

I laid my hand on his cheek shivering at the warm tingling feeling that ran up my arm through me from simple contact. 

Jacob felt it to, and leaned his forehead on mine knowing somehow that I wanted more contact. 

" But Jacob know I could never ,never reject you , you make me feel happy and alive again like my own personal sunshine, and if you would like I would like to be your girlfriend..just to start out." I said nervously. 

"YES! I mean yes I would like that." Jacob said as he spun me around . Making me giggle before he put me down.

Rabbit then spoke up "You know kid that ,this is a package deal, now we dont have to all be together but, we all have to get along so it doesn't cause..issues." He said meeting Jacob's eyes ,with a stern look.

Jacob nodded " Yeah I understand, but you seem like a cool guy and I'm pretty laid back so I get along with most people, so I'll make a effort to get along with everyone, bells is worth it." 

Jacob said making me blush and twirl my hair making Tish laugh at my ' girlyness '.

" By the way who are your other , soulmates?" Jacob asked curious .

"Well ,there is Evan who is the advisor to the winter queen, Far Dorcha King of the death fey, and Innis king of the water fey." I said cautiously waiting to see his reaction. 

Jacob snorted " So does that make you a queen now? Make way here comes bella queen of the clumsy!" He joked ,Tish giggling hysterically at his joke.

"Then that would make us her mistresses ." Rabbit quipped sarcastically with a chuckle. 

That one got to me and I rolled out laughing with the others..I don't even know why I worried about telling Jacob. Looking at his smile I knew he would always be by my side....unlike _Him_.

###

Bella pov

30 minutes later I was questioning my sanity as I struggled to not trip in the mud of the dump looking for a piece needed for the engine of my motorcycle. 

I could hear Tish cursing about getting her heals heels dirty from behind me. And I snorted after hearing her squeal as she got a foot stuck due to wearing stilettos in the mud.

Jacob and Rabbit laughing at her misfortune .

That distraction caused me to pitch forward face first towards a pile of trash I braced myself but instead of landing on scraps of metal I landed on a cool chest and arms wrapping around me.

I immediately smelt ..Rose's and something smoky. And when I looked up dazed from the pure pleasure I felt from the arms being around me I already knew who it was.

"Far Dorcha.." was all I was able to gasp out before we dissapeared into shadows his deep laugh echoing in my ear as he pulled my head to his chest so I couldn't see anything. 

We reappeared in Jacob's shed Dorcha on top of me legs intertwined. 

Immediately I felt Rabbit and Jacob's panic from the link we created before we left the shed. I quickly let them know I was fine , and with Dorcha before the man himself broke my concentration. 

"Tut'tut little bird ,this is my time with you they have had there's, so no telling where we are just yet." Far Dorcha said his eyes bright with possessiveness. 

I laughed " Says the one who kidnapped me from my pack, if you wanted some time all you had to do was ask." I said glaring at him slightly eyes glowing gold.

Far Dorcha smiled hands cradling my face ..like he was ..studying me. "What's the fun in that little bird?"

He said as he leaned in closer his breath making me shiver at his closeness. As he was breathing in my scent he froze and traced the mark that ... _He_ had made last year and questioned me.

"Who ,made this mark upon you little bird?" He said his black eyes getting a glow to them .

I felt a familiar ache and waited for the soul crushing sadness to come steal my breath away, but as soon as it started it stopped. 

Far Dorcha was holding me to his chest..and was crooning to me as he peppered my face with kisses .

" Peace little bird, look at me if it causes you pain I shall not have you speak of it, do I shall use another way to find out." He said to me soothingly while bringing my hand to his mouth. 

A second later his teeth pierced my skin taking a taste of my blood. 

Making me groan especially when his tongue lapped at the wound healing it as soon as it was made ,my skin burning from pure want . 

Which he seemed to sense and made him smirk before his expression became vacant.

And I just knew he was reliving my memories..my life.

Immediately I knew he disliked what he was seeing.

Far Dorcha stilled, and a few seconds later started shaking rage across his face.

His Power making the shadows of the room shake as he faded inland out of his true form, wails of the undead filling my ears.

Far Dorcha was completely inhuman, something _Other_...

But I wasn't afraid..no, no I was extremely _Turned on_.

I sat back in his lap his arms Automatically coming to wrap around me as my lips landed on his hot, and wanting. 

I moaned at the pure exhilaration that rush through me from the pure pleasure of the kiss. He immediately took control tongue plundering my mouth wit ravaging hunger. 

Far Dorcha's hand firm around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible, as we started to writhe against one another. 

I ran my hands under his black shirt feeling his toned stomach before wrapping around his back nails digging in.

I pulled away for a second to catch my breath, and he started to kiss and lick my neck with a velvet tongue that had me writhing and moaning. 

When I put my hands in his hair and moaned in a desperate whisper "dorcha...please." 

As my body was too warm the pressure already building in my stomach due to his attentions. 

Far Dorcha groaned obviously having the same issue if the hardness poking my bottom was to judge .

But he pulled away with a sigh " Alright little bird , we shouldn't go further than this..as much as I would love to ravish you at the moment..it wouldn't be wise."

He said while looking at me hungrily..as if he was waiting for me to plead for him to continue. 

Frustrated at being denied I bit his ear and whispered " You can still ravish me , we just have to improvise _Dorcha . "_ I whispered hotly in his ear.

And immediately find myself on my back on the couch him leaning over me with a grin. "You have read my mind little bird." And his lips were back on mine.

Pure power and pleasure rushed into me and I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding against his seeking relief ,drawing a growl of pleasure from him.

And immediately my clothes were gone ripped off along with his in a flash. But he still kept his underwear on ,I was confused for a second before he was between my thighs hands holding them open as he places himself between them.

Immediately he pushed our hips together and I was slightly embarrassed because my juices have already made a spot on his underwear. 

But a second later when he moved his hips and gave me the friction I was desperately craving all my thoughts went out the window .

He was long and so so thick, and every trust burned my nerve endings as he gave me kiss after kiss stealing my breath .

His cold ,yet wonderful hands running up to my breasts and playing with my nipples, sometimes using his mouth to suck on them making me squeal ,and gasp like he has brushed my g-spot.

His cock brushing my clit with every thrust making me throw my head back with a wail ,pushing myself against him again and again and again. 

As he smiled loving my response to his touch. 

I felt my orgasm crawling up on me ,my moans getting more high pitched as his thrusts picked up pace. My nails clawing his back as he took me to newer heights. 

He groaned and growled in harmony to my moans and I knew he was close as well.

I started to get desperate moving with him harder, faster, and deeper the pressure building as I got more friction. I was crying now begging ,"Dorcha so close, harder, please _Pleasepleaseplease!_ " I cried out .

He smirked before putting my legs over his shoulder and trying a different angle. And I screamed because it was perfect. 

He trusted once, twice ,Three times, and I came. I arched as I came and he bit down on my neck teeth sinking in and at the same time making my pleasure triple as our bond snapped into being.

_And I literally squirted , all over his underwear._

He came immediately after me, face one of pure bliss as he shook from the intensity of his orgasm .

We kissed languidly , as we tried to get our breath and senses back.

He moved us so I was laying on his chest ,so he was no longer crushing me slowly. 

And spoke " Never ...in my millena of life has anyone made me feel such pleasure." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

I laughed incredulously " Are you sure about that because that is a very very long time. And I'm pretty much a virgin with no skills."

I said while tracing his face with my fingers, and he shook his head disagreeing with me.

" I'll show you one day, little bird how much you truly shine." Far Dorcha whispered before kissing me so tenderly I nearly cried. 

He then took off a necklace hanging around his neck that had a symbol that resembled a tooth but was black and sharp like a shark's tooth and put it on me.

"Should you ever confront Bananach again you are to hold this and call my name. I or any death fey closest will answer your call and defend you from any danger never again shall you fear for you safety. "

Far Dorcha said seriously before removing his hand from my chest where the necklace rest.

Far Dorcha then tilted his head and immediately waved his hand over each of us and we were clothed. 

I immediately knew why ,because Jacob,Rabbit, and the man from my winter forest dream walked through the door.

All carrying bags full of parts for the motorcycle that were immediately dropped once they saw me and far Dorcha. 

I knew Rabbit and Evan smelled the sex, but they all looked at me in hunger as all I was wearing was a black shirt and shorts that showed a lot of skin.

Mortified I blushed deep red as did Jacob once he saw my mussed up hair and hickeys. 

" having fun without us ?" Rabbit teased as he stepped closer making Evan chuckle. 

I threw a pillow at him in response and greeted Even like I didn't give off a horrible first impression. 

" hi I'm bella, thank you for helping me the night I Awakened, and sorry for my my disarraed appearance because someone-" glaring at Far Dorcha that was looking at the scene with detached amusement- " couldn't keep their hands to themselves. "

Evan laughed and his teeth were as white as snow contrasting with his dark brown skin and hair. Red eyes crinkled at the ends with his smile.

" I can see why little one you are --what do mortals say-yes a tall drink of water." Evan said while kissing my hand as I blushed and laughed at the same time.

I spent the rest of the time in Jacob's shed with may mates. Smiling as wide as can be.

And that night we had a get together at Billy's, where I met Sue,Seth,Leah and Harry. And they all met Rabbit the only mate who stayed as the others had duties. 

When it started raining we had to end the get together and Jacob came with Rabbit and I to spend the night at my house .

And when Rabbit Laid next to me ,Jacob being on the other side of me holding me right I knew everything would work out.

And the next morning after I got in the shower after replying to my mother's email, I found another wolf had joined the pack on my arm and cussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Bella's new soulmate?  
> Leah or seth?


	5. Back to school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jessica go back to school..again.

Bella pov

That morning I woke up to Evan running his fingers gently. "Good morning my love, you have school today remember?" He whispered to me amusement in his voice as I groaned and sat up.

I Yawned and stretched while Evan laid out an outfit for me to wear to school. 

I went and took a shower, got dressed ,and headed downstairs with Evan to breakfast.

Khalida was there finishing up some bacon and putting it on Charlie's plate.

"Morning, dad. Morning Khalida ." I said and gave them a both a kiss on the cheek then gathered a plate and getting my food from the feast Khalida made.

Evan ,Khalida and Charlie echoed behind me with good mornings. 

I honestly had to ask Evan's assistance on some of the food ,due to it being unrecognizable. 

Turns out there is plenty of different cuisines in the fey world. But I wasn't brave enough to try any of the meat ,despite Evan's assurance ,and only took some fruit that resembles berries .

Then Evan and I sat at the table (me on his lap ofc) and ate breakfast. 

##

Later Jessica and I walked into school holding on to each other as we laughed at a joke that Jet and Evan where not in on the clueless expressions on their face were telling. 

Immediately some of the nearby students froze and stared at me in disbelief. As they continued on the way to class.

"Oh boy ,I forgot about that..." Jessica said as she took us to our lockers .

" Was I really that bad ?" I asked as other students and teachers alike continued to stare at me in surprise or their eyes simply moved over me as if I wasn't there.

This made Evan bristle ,offended on my behalf until I whispered "Ignore them ,love." And put a hand on his arm.

"Do you want the honest truth Bells?" She said getting back to the convo ,she opened her locker and looked over to me.

I lifted me head and said "Go ahead hit me ." As I closed my own locker. 

Jet freaked out probably thinking I meant literally, until Evan explained it to him making us girls laugh as we headed to class.

"Well , you have been walking around like a banshee since ...they left ,so I guess it suprises to see you so animated again. "

"That makes Sense ". I said , right after I finished talking the bell rang and class started .

And once again I was reminded that I was once a literal zombie, until my consorts came along. 

###

By the time lunch came around I was ready to deck someone, it's a miracle I've been able to remain decent when everyone either ignored me ,or a acted like they saw a ghost when I spoke.

Evan was literally keeping me cool , along with Jessica who was trying to keep my spirits up.

But anyway we sat with the usual gang Ben,Angela, and Lauren..who got an interesting hair cut.

Mike and Angela were happy that I was feeling better, Mike a little too much which made Evan a little jealous. 

But as we were talking..Angela said something disturbing. 

"We were going to have a picnic Saturday, actually, but… we changed our minds," Angela said. There  
was an edge to her voice that caught my and Jessica's interest. "That's too bad," she said, about to launch into her story. But I wasn't the only one  
who was paying attention.  
"What happened?" Lauren asked curiously.  
"Well," Angela said, seeming more hesitant than usual, though she was always reserved, "we drove up  
north, almost to the hot springs—there's a good spot just about a mile up the trail. But, when we were  
halfway there… we saw something."  
"Saw something? What?" Lauren's pale eyebrows pulled together.

I had a feeling I knew what this was about, and based off of Evan's and Jets expression they knew too.

"I don't know," Angela continued. "We think it was a bear. It was black, anyway, but it seemed… too big."

Lauren may have scoffed ,not believing her but I did .

I have had dreams about the ..wolves before , and since I have a tattoo of wolves on my arm representing Jacob, Embry and Quil it makes sense that there are others .

Then when Lauren continued to discredit Angela I spoke up.

"She's right," I threw in impatiently. "My dad has been dealing with the bear Reports too. So far there has only been 4 sightings." I continued. 

There was a moment of silence. Every pair of eyes at the table turned to stare at me in shock. The new  
girl, Katie, had her mouth hanging open like she'd just witnessed an explosion. Nobody moved.

"Shes right, I even heard my parents talking about seeing something as well." Jess said coming to my aid.

Lauren then changed the subject seeing she was outnumbered. 

I looked to Evan who had a calculating expression, and knew we were going to speak with the shape shifters sometime soon.

###

When I got home Khalida was there watching the television with amusement. 

I took a look and saw she was watching bad girls club.

I laughed, "Grandpa why on earth are you watching this."

I said as I plopped down on the couch next to her Evan sitting on my other side putting his arm around me.

"Because young one ,it was upon the reccomend list , and is quite popular among those of your age group."

Khalida replied with a sly smile, "and I enjoy mortals making fools of themselves, especially these,girls.'"

I laughed because that made more sense. 

I then turned to the TV that was Playing one of the older seasons, and watched it with Evan and Khalida. 

Laughing at some the girls as they embarrassed themselves. 

All in all it was a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly like bad girls club..but everyone has laughed at it some point in time.  
> And sorry for the small chapter, busy with life at the moment.


	6. Going for a ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella wants to jump off a cliff..for recreational reasons.

Finally! Finally I Got the call from Jake saying the bikes were done.

I finally let him win the age game giving him ten years since he got them done so soon. Then made him choke after I said I could just kiss him.

Although I honestly wasn't joking, Jacob had very kissable lips.

Anywho one of the last times I saw Jacob he showed Rabbit and I a nearly complete red motorcycle, that I absolutely loved to death since Rabbit had come prepared and I was able to paint flames and other cool designs on my bike.

The next day Jacob had come over during the week so we could study together. That time it was Far Dorcha who was watching over us since Evan was needed again by Donia the winter queen and Rabbit had to help his sister Ani and her boyfriend. 

Khalida went off to go hunt down War fairy along, with Victoria who has been causing issues. 

At first I freaked out when I found out that Victoria was still sniffing around, killing campers and whatnot, but after I explained to Khalida and my fiance's why she was here.

They immediately sent out hounds to track her and put her down, and if the hounds failed Khalida would succeed..or she would die trying. 

Back to the study session turned hangout session, (with Jet, Jessica, Tish,Glen,Far dorcha, Jacob, Quil, and I watching movies with popcorn) I found out that Dorcha had a sister!

I immediately wanted to meat her of course, though I was slightly worried because Dorcha said she only cared for the dead.

I told him jokingly that if she had met me a couple months ago, she would have adored me...he didn't think it was funny.

That night I also asked when I could go meet Innis, because as every day passed I could feel his impatience burning through the link.

It's scary though, that Far Dorcha king of the death fey hesitated and seemed _Wary or even afraid_ of Innis.

Which kind of makes sense since in a way because Innis is his opposite. After all doesn't all life supposedly come from the ocean. 

Jet actually spoke up in the awkward silence and said that I would be able to see Innis soon, and that Donia/ Evan were making the arrangement currently. 

Sated by the answer I went back to braiding Jacob's hair ,and listening to Quil's stories. 

It was actually surprising how quickly Quil had bounced back from finding out we were technically married. 

If anything he was thrilled about the news, glad that him being interested or with me wouldn't cause problems especially with Jacob. 

Back to the present I was riding in Evan's car as he took me to Jacob's to pick up the bikes. Rabbit sitting in the back deciding to tag along to make sure Jacob made no mistake with the bikes.

I couldn't wait to see Jacob again, it was like a need constantly thrumming through me to be around my mates.

It was starting to pain me when I wasn't in contact with them, and I was told it would be that way until I bonded with them completely aka becoming a regent and consummating the 'marriage '.

Finally we pulled up to Jacob's shed, and I flew out of the car inhumanely fast and crashed into Jacob.

After getting a glimpse of the two bike red and black each with a bow tied on the handle bars.

"Thank you so much Jake !? So are we ready to go?" I asked vibrating with excitement as he put me down. 

Rabbit overlooking the bikes critically, and fiddling with them to make sure everything was alright.

" Yep and I have the perfect spot too!" He said mirroring my excitement as Evan and Rabbit put the bikes in the back of the 6 seat truck.

"Little one we are all set to adjourn." Evan said after the bikes were strapped in.

We all quickly climbed in and were off Jacob and Rabbit talking animatedly myself commenting every now and then when I actually understood what they were saying.

While at the same time asking Evan about how the arrangement with Innis was going.

###

Evan drove south out of town. The dirt road wove in and out of the forest—sometimes there was nothing  
but trees, and then there would suddenly be a breathtaking glimpse of the Pacific Ocean, reaching to the  
horizon, dark gray under the clouds. We were above the shore, on top of the cliffs that bordered the  
beach here and the view seemed to stretch on forever.

As soon as my eyes met the Sea ,I felt compelled to jump in. Hearing or more accurately feeling a little voice calling and urging me on.

After shaking my head the feeling dissapeared, but I felt the burning if Innis's mark , proving he was close. 

Evan felt my discomfort and put his cool hand over Innis's mark, soothing the slight burn while comforting me at the same time.

That was when I noticed four figures standing on a rocky ledge, much too close to the precipice. I  
couldn't tell from the distance how old they were, but I assumed they were men. Despite the chill in the  
air today, they seemed to be wearing only shorts.  
As I watched, the tallest person stepped closer to the brink.

When he jumped, and I freaked out .

"O my god no!" I yelled causing Evan to crash on the breaks as I jumped out of the car ,peering as hard as I could to look for the man.

Rabbit following right behind me asking "What did you see?" Concerned about actions. 

"Yea Bells ,What's wrong?" Jacob shouted back, alarmed.  
"That guy—he just jumped off the cliff! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" 

I explained quickly to my mates , when Jacob laughed breaking my panic.

I know Jacob so if he's laughing, must mean I'm missing something so I looked at him confused as he explained while taking my hand ,soothing me.

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know." He was teasing, but  
there was a strange note of irritation in his voice though I knew it wasn't directed at me.

Rabbit laughed gruffly at his joke, while standing beside us carefully scanning our surroundings for threats.

"Cliff diving? That actually sounds pretty fun." I said smile slowly coming to my face.

Rabbit groaned before shoving us back towards the truck where Evan was waiting. 

I stared in awe as a second figure stepped to the edge, paused, and  
then very gracefully leaped into space. He fell for what seemed like an eternity to me, finally cutting  
smoothly into the dark gray waves below.

That were still calling out to me , especially the sea fey that were staring up at us from the depths. 

Some in curiosity, others in excitement as the danced with one another below the waves.

I was concerned for the divers, something Evan saw and he assured me they wouldn't drown them ,it would be drawing to much attention. 

"Wow. It's so high." I slid back into my seat Jacob and Rabbit following,still staring wide-eyed at the two remaining divers. "It must  
be a hundred feet."

  
"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." He  
pointed out his window. The place he indicated did seem much more reasonable. "Those guys are insane."

  
"Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good."  
He made a disgruntled face, as if the stunt personally offended him. It surprised me a little. I would have thought Jacob was nearly impossible to upset.

  
"You jump off the cliff?" I hadn't missed the "us."  
"Sure, sure." He shrugged and grinned. "It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."  
I looked back at the cliffs, where the third figure was pacing the edge. I'd never witnessed anything so  
reckless in all my life. My eyes widened, and I smiled.

Then turned to all my mates in turn but mainly Evan ,with puppy eyes.

" After I meet Innis, and it gets warmer can we go Cliff diving?" I asked nicely making sure to put my hand on Evan's thigh tantalizingly. 

Evan tensed breath stutteringat my touch, as Jacob and Rabbit both frowned.

Evan looked at me with desire in his eyes and said," little one you are playing a dangerous game." In a growling voice. 

I blushed deeply all the way down my neck and removed my hand as Rabbit spoke.

"Bella I dont think that's a good idea, especially with Bananach running around ,not to mention that it doesn't really get that warm even during summer, hell a second ago you were thinking they were suicidal. "

Rabbit said in his stern voice, Jacob and Evan voice agreement's .

"Little one it is normal for one as young as you feel the pull to danger ,but do you not already have enough to deal with at the moment.?" He asked 

And I huffed frustrated and turned to Jacob with pleading eyes and a soft "please Jake, for me?"

Jacob frowned but caved, " alright but we aren't jumping from the top, and we are going to work on your swimming skills before we go, and we seem your ready."

He said, making sure Evan and Rabbit didn't have any objections. 

They didn't, and I giggled in victory giving them all a smooch before crawling to the back and sitting with Rabbit. 

I would talk to them later ,about me jumped from the top after giving then time and wearing them down. 

By then I would have Innis on my side I could feel it.

"So who were those guys—the crazy ones?" I asked Jacob from cuddling Rabbit. 

  
He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "The La Push gang."  
"You have a gang?" I asked. I realized that I sounded impressed.

  
He laughed once at my reaction. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't  
start fights, they keep the peace." He snorted. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah  
rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley  
and his disciples ran him off our land. They're all about our land, and tribe pride… it's getting  
ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually  
meets with Sam." He shook his head, face full of resentment. "Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater  
that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

  
Jacob's hands were clenched into fists, as if he'd like to hit something.

I locked eyes with Rabbit then Evan , we knew immediately that the group Jacob was talking about was the shapeshifters.

And as Jacob continued speaking about his dislike of them , how they acted especially Sam Uley who had saved me from the woods and Paul.

I moved over from Rabbits lap to Jacob's trying to soothe him by running my fingers through his hair, while saying comforting words and that the la push gang didn't matter.

Evan turned and asked Jacob if the clearing was the place breaking our conversation .

After confirming it was we all got out of the truck.

Jacob headed around to the back to get the bikes. I tried to read his expression. Something more was bothering him.   
He smiled halfheartedly as he pushed the red bike to my side. "Happy late birthday. Are you ready for  
this?"  
"I think so." The bike suddenly looked intimidating, frightening, as I realized I would soon be astride it.  
"We'll take it slow," he promised.

"You better, cant have little miss clumsy here taking chances" Rabbit said from where he was leaning on the truck.

As Evan went to Go get Jake's bike ,giving us a second. 

"Jake…"I hesitated as he came back around the truck.  
"Yeah?" He replied, 

  
"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else?" I watched his face.  
He grimaced, but he didn't seem angry. He looked at the dirt and kicked his shoe against the front tire of  
his bike again and again, like he was keeping time.  
He sighed. "It's just… the way they treat me. It creeps me out." The words started to rush out now.

"You know, the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad.  
I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the  
most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black,  
was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that.  
"But I'm just like everyone else. Nobody treats me special… until now."

His words caused my blood to freeze in my veins..was it possible for him to be a shapeshifter.

It not like I was against it but I worried, and how would I explain it to him.

It honestly would explain a lot of dreams I had been having though..

I took a deep breath to retrieve my composer and asked ," So Sam treats you like what? The next chief or something. "

"Yeah, kinda" he agreed, looking up at me with troubled eyes.

"He looks at me like he's waiting for something… like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the  
other guys. I hate it."

  
"You don't have to join anything." My voice was angry. This was really upsetting Jacob, and that  
infuriated me. I dont care about the shapeshifters fucking tribe rules .

That they were scaring my mate made me furious, Rabbit who was listening to the conversation comments ,"That's stuff kid." While rubbing my back to calm me down.   
"Yeah." His foot kept up its rhythm against the tire.  
"What?" I could tell there was more.  
He frowned, his eyebrows pulling up in a way that looked sad and worried rather than angry. "It's  
Embry. He's been avoiding me lately."

I felt bad , I had been spending a lot of time with Jake stealing him away from his friends. 

But Jacob said that wasn't why ,that Embry was avoiding everyone after having been gone for a week with a supposed fever and wasn't even at home.

This was the last proverbial nail in the coffin, now I knew it was more likely that Quil ,Jacob, Embry and my unknown mate were all shapeshifters. 

I felt it when Embry changed, because his Tattoo hearted up in my sleep when it happened waking me.

I did the only thing I could and sent him ,comfort ,love and, calm through our link trying to get rid of his blind panic. 

Jacob continued to explain how Embry was now following Sam around like a lost puppy, even though he never knew him before and that's how Paul was as well.

I gently probed( as Evan joined us leaning against the car, having gotten the bikes down)and asked if his dad had told him anything and his answer really made me pissed at Billy. 

Especially when Jacob looked like he was about to cry . I immediately gave Jacob a crushing hug that he returned, and peppered his face with kisses.

" Everything will be ok ,Jacob and if something happens you can come stay with Charlie,the others and I and we will figure everything out." I said Rabbit and Evan nodding along in support. 

"Thanks, Bella." His voice was huskie as he put his forehead on mine before letting me go goosebumps on my arms from the amazing contact.

" Little one If this is how you react when one of us has a Dilemma I'll make sure to have a 'mental breakdown ' regularly. " Evan said causing all of us to break the somber tension with laughter. 

I then teased Jake about his age ,then Evan since they were both old men.

Which led to Rabbit saying I had no right to say anything because I was so short and clumsy. 

The Nerve!

I pouted and said that not everyone ate miracle grow as children, like all of my mates seem to have.

After another round of teasing Jacob brought our attention back to the bikes and boy was I ready to ride. ;)

###

I did very well if I say so myself! I dont know if it was my Fae heritage that made sure I didn't crash and burn but I loved riding my motorcycle. 

Even though I couldn't hear .. _His_ voice anymore when I did anything dangerous. And I realized that I should have expected it ,since I told Grandpa about it and she was known for her mastery of mind magics.

What I didn't expect was how little it hurt, to feel that cold rattling feeling in my chest he left behind. 

Although I had a feeling it was due to my mates filling the hole he left behind. 

Eventually I did give everyone a heart attack towards the end of our outing when I went a little too fast and started sliding, and instead of braking abandoned ship and jumped off into Evan's waiting arms.

As my gut told me not a moment to soon ,the bike crashed into a tree.

After that despite my arguments, we all went back to my house done with all the adventures for the day.

As soon as we got home I struggled with ,how to tell Jacob my suspicions about him and the other being shapeshifters. 

But I shook my head , afterall it had already skipped a generation and there were no vampires around to trigger it anymore. So that night after making out with a Hungry mouthed Jacob, Evan, and Rabbit I fell asleep between them in my bed forgetting my worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..next chapter Jacob and bella go on a date.  
> And the meeting with Innis is decided upon.


	7. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Quil find out the truth.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes I dont have a beta so bear with me.

Bella pov

Time has passed very quickly , spent with my Fiancee's and family. Despite the dark clouds of War, Victoria, and Jacob possibly being a shifter.

I will admit that some part of me deep deep down knew that it was inevitable, Jacob and Quil's change.

But because of my denial, I ignored all the signs choosing to immerse myself with bike riding, Hiking, and school. 

Jacob, Quil, Rabbit, Evan,and Far Dorcha not far from my side.

Every time I saw Jacob and Quil they were taller and warmer, which made a stone sink in my stomach as I dismissed my concerns off as coincidence. 

So I was taken off guard when Evan convinced (more like forced) Jacob,Quil and I to come on a hike with him for a 'surprise ' after completing our homework. 

I obviously wasn't happy and grumbled the entire way through the Forrest, Quils's ribbing getting me to smile every now and then.

Jacob catching me every time I slipped or fell ,which was every 10 minutes or so..but I enjoyed it simply because every time I fell he would hold me close to his warm chest which made me purr in satisfaction. 

Suddenly Evan called us to a stop and after giving me a smirk pushed the thick branches between two fur trees out of the way.

I walked through first and gasped at the beautiful alcove. To my left was a waterfall and pond so clear I could see everything in it.

To the right was a small beach that turned into a beautiful field of flowers, similar to the old plain _he_ would take me to. 

So caught up in the beautiful scenery I didn't realize the others.

I jumped nearly a foot in the air when a cacophony of voices said, " Happy valentine's day!-

"Dear"- " Bella" - " sweetheart."

The voices said ,and low and behold when I turned around Rabbit, Far Dorcha and the others were sitting on a large comfortable blanket that seemed to hold a feast full of food and presents wrapped in red. 

Each smiling at my reaction as I blushed to my roots and gaped like a fish before I found my voice. 

"Thank you guys so so much, this is absolutely wonderful! How did you guys even find this place?" I asked while sitting on the blanket next to Jacob and leaned on his shoulder. 

"Well sweetheart it wasn't that hard, Dorcha is always traveling so when he happened across this place he told us and we decided to show it to ya for valentine's day." Rabbit said with a wink and I giggled before looking away.

Evan immediately noticed my sudden change of mood.

"Isabella what troubles you ? Did you wish to eat at a mortal restaurant instead?" He asked concerned as I shook my head no.

" Well now I just feel guilty, because I didn't get you guys anything..hell I forgot it was Valentine's day anyway because you guys make me forget what's up or down just by looking at me." I joked trying to lighten the situation when Quil snorted and pulled me into a hug.

"Well bells you can make it up to us by being our Valentine deal? Since you have committed the crime of not getting us a box of Dollar chocolates." He said as If it greatly offended him that I didn't get them.

I snorted, " You're a dork, but yes I'll be your guy's Valentine." I said after smacking his arm 

"Joy to the world then, here bella my present open it first." Jacob said kissing my cheek and holding out a small pink box.

"Hey no fair, brat stop cutting the line." Rabbit said wryly as I took Jacob's present and opened it laughing as they ended up in another argument. 

Inside the box was a handmade bracelet that held a hand made wolf carved from stone. It was absolutely breathtaking. 

Followed by a beautiful dream catcher, that was obviously hand made. 

"O jake thes are beautiful. Did you make this yourself?" I asked awe coloring my voice as I put the bracelet around my wrist and held the dream catcher up for the others to see.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/118782508892321181/>

<https://www.siestacrafts.co.uk/product/yin-yang-dreamcatcher.aspx>

"Yeah I did , took me about a week too." He said bashfully rubbing the back of his head.

After gently putting the dreamcatcher in my bag so it wouldn't be damaged I glomped Jake in a hug.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek after telling him a quiet thanks when Rabbit cleared his throat. 

"Alright princess it's my turn ..here I hope you like them." He said watching my reaction closely as i took the small black package and opened it.

It was a black glove made out of Lace with a large black stone on top of the wrist. Then there was a small chain attached that led to a metal ring that goes around my middle finger.

<https://m.dhgate.com/product/wholesale-wholesale-gothic-big-gem-stone/498129571.html>

Another was a golden arm band that held silvery blue stones.

<https://www.amazon.com/Silver-Celestite-fancy-bracelet-Handmade/dp/B01N1SGL63>

I reverently ran my fingers over them and said to Rabbit.

"O my gosh Rabbit, this is beautiful! Thank you so much." 

I said and pulled him into a hug, his arms so warm and heavy as he wrapped them around me.

He was like Quil and Jacob temperature wise , always my personal heater.

"Your welcome sweetheart, but you should open the others presents next because they all go together. " Rabbit said his breath hitting the side of my neck making me shiver before I returned to facing the others with a nod.

Seems Quil got tired of waiting and already ate some of the fruits that were laid out, despite Evan trying to stop him.

Far Dorcha and I shared a laugh as he hands me the presents from Himself, Quil,And Evan since the others were distracted. 

Jacob and Rabbit laying back enjoying the show.

I quickly opened the tow big boxes to see that they contained beautiful dresses. 

One was a light blue dress that had silver flowers on the bodice.

[Pretty dress](https://www.berlinnova.com/collections/prom-dresses/products/gorgeous-a-line-spaghetti-straps-blue-prom-dresses-with-appliques?cmp_id=10031747662&adg_id=106563903808&kwd=&device=m&gclid=CjwKCAjwwYP2BRBGEiwAkoBpAnI-9wreznySjFawVmKJ6WTWihDXrloViiiXW4oz8mbr-G4qlptsuBoCb-UQAvD_BwE)

The other was a black dress that was made out of sheer cloth on the bottom. 

<https://www.jjpromgirl.com/review/product/list/id/1498/>

While Quils present was a comfortable quilt that was covered in a beautiful turquoise dream catcher. 

[Blanket](https://family-presents.com/products/native-american-pattern-blanket?utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=Google%20Shopping&gclid=CjwKCAjwwYP2BRBGEiwAkoBpAtG5NVf_4rFM5g1l-FWMX1ns5vmwKDjMbBPnbch8oet_YHIWvlBIOxoCeZoQAvD_BwE)

Along with a necklace made of bone ,with a pair of earrings to match.

[Jewelry ](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/81763490/turquoise-and-bone-native-american-style)

It was so warm the blanket, and was covered in Quils scent of chocolate and spice.

Before my attention went back to the dresses. 

I gasped as I felt both of the dresses, an realised the jewelry Rabbit made went with each dress.

"So bella dont leave us hanging, do you like it?" Quil's nervous voice interrupted my admiration. 

I immediately burst into tears overcome by emotion, making everyone (I mainly Quil,Evan,And Jacob) panic until they heard my bumbling response. 

"Like it-I love it! I love you all so much! I cant even begin on how to thank you. I-I- dont deserve these gifts they are so beautiful are you sure-?"

"Yes little bird we are sure, we wouldn't have presented them to you if we didn't. Now calm down love before you give the others another freak out. "

"Hey! That's not true, we don't freak out!" Jacob and Quil said at the same time.

I laughed wetly and wiped my tears, " I'm sorry about that you guys I am just so happy...I love you guys ." I said taking Rabbits hand and squeezing it while looking at the others with goo goo eyes as Jacob called it.

"And we love you." Evan said kissing my cheek 

Then Rabbit mentioned we shouldn't let the food go to waste and we all dug in.

There were fruits and cheeses with meats and soup.

It didn't last long at all, between all of us.

After we ate we just played on the blanket talking and cuddling until The number one issue popped up.

The shapeshifters in La Push, that once again gained a new member. 

Now Far Dorcha believed we should tell Jacob and Quil the possibility they were shapeshifters, despite my protests , believing that it would be best in case they turned and found out I kept it from them.

So as I am sitting curled up again Quil as he speaks to Evan of his growing concern about Embry, I can feel his heat grow every second .

Guilt growing until I just cant take it anymore, I sit up abruptly and get Jacob and Quils attention. 

"Hey you guys..Far Dorcha,Evan,Rabbit and I think we know what Sam's deal is ..and what happened to Embry. "

Immediately I had their attention. 

"Seriously!? Well tell us what the hell is going on?" Quil said getting straight to the point. 

"Well remember how your tribe us descended by wolves..well Evan did some research after the stuff Jacob said when we went by the cliffs and we found out that Sam and the others my be shapeshifters who turn into wolves ..and the reason they are watching you guys is because they think you might change as well."

I finished lamely running my fingers through a furious Jacob's hair trying to keep him calm. At least he wasn't trembling. 

Far Dorcha and Rabbit were ready to move incase telling them went south.

Quil suddenly started laughing harshly, " Well that makes sense no wonder our marriage mark is wolves." He says referring to my tattoos trying to find some humor in the situation, that was his coping mechanism.

"...That actually explains so much." Jacob said quietly unclenching his fist he turned to me and kissed my forehead. 

"Thanks Bella for telling us I know it must have been difficult, thank you guys too for figuring it out ..but I gotta go I need a minute to deal with this." He said voice calm but strained .

And it hurt me so much that this was hurting him , and Quil who was bitterly looking to the side.

"Ok Jake but know this you wont be forced to do anything, even if you change you still can choose you still have options no matter what anyone says. You are a natural leader Jake, dont ever forget that. Being a leader isn't just about work and being in charge, its guiding your friends and receiving their support when ever you need it....Jake for all we know you and Quil will never change, so please try not to be too upset ok?? For me?" 

I begged seeing that my words have reached him.

"I will bells.. bye for now." He said and gave me a gentle kiss, right before Quil did the same.

"I love you." I called after them as he left the alcove Quil not far behind him.

Sadness filling my chest as I struggled not to cry.

Evan pulled me into his arms and shushed me.

"Be still Isabella, everything will be as it was ..they just need time ." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair .

I desperately hoped that was true, as a couple minutes later we left our Aclove back into my house where Charlie was waiting along with Grandpa who just finished dinner.

That night it was quiet at the dinner table, Charlie and grandpa knowing something was wrong but not pressing. 

When it was time for bed I put the dream catcher up right above my head and slept with the blanket Quil gave me breathing in his scent as I fell asleep between Dorcha and Evan.

####

This friday I was going out To the movies with Evan, Jessica, Jet, and Mike who still couldn't get the idea that I was taken. 

Eric,Lauren, Jacob,Quil And Angela were supposed to come but didn't either because they were sick,Didn't like me, Was suspended or still needed time.

It has only been 3 days since I told Jacob and Quil about them being shifters and other that phone calls or texting I haven't seen them and it was wearing on me emotionally and physically to be away from 4 of my mates.

Far Dorcha moved the meeting with Innis up to Monday so I wouldn't feel the bond tugging me more on his end.

So here I am sitting next to Evan while Mike is in the back seat trying purposely to get closer to me by putting his cheek next to mine on the shoulder of my seat.

I shifted away and turned on the radio to try and create some distance between Mike and I. 

Since Evan's hands were nearly crushing the steering wheel and I didn't want him to end up killing mike Before we reached the movies. 

I thanked god when we pulled up right next to Jessica and Jet and immediately held hands with Evan which helped him relax much to Mike's disappointment. 

When we reached the ticket booth I immediately chose the most violent action movie because no way in hell was I going to watch the romantic one ..just no.

Soon we were filing into the theater and as soon as it started blood was flying and 3 people were dead.

Jessica gave a little screech and his her face in Jets shoulder as he patted her back and whispered in her ear soothing things.

Evan on the other hand had me holding my sides in laughter.

By saying things like, " I have seen mortals die from explosion before, and it was nowhere near as ..repulsive as this, that is simply way to much blood for this to be anywhere near realistic. I thought you said this movie would be entertainment, this is an insult to action movies. "

And " Did I really spend 16 dollars to see a second rate, horrible special effects that aren't even realistic, I could make a better action movie with a monkey and machete."

I had to cover my mouth to stop my laughter, as it was too much. Jessica joining me despite Mike looking at us like we were crazy. 

Soon Evan had me laughing at every scene, his hand laying on the arm of his chair just waiting for me to take it. I did completely ignoring Mike's hand until he moved it.

Soon I realized that Mike didn't look to good and not log after he ran to the bathroom sick.

Jet went to check on him while the rest of us got snacks, Evan muttering about weak mortals until I glared at him scoldingly. 

Jet soon reappeared and said Mike must have gotten the bug too and decided to take him home. Jessica leaving with them after exchanging goodbye. 

Soon enough Evan and I were once again in the car driving home .

"So did you enjoy yourself little one?" He asked while his red eyes looked over to me from the road.

I nodded, " yeah because you and Jess were there, wish Rabbit could have come it would have been hilarious to see Mike react to him." I laughed meanly as we pulled up to the house.

Surprisingly no one was home, Dad and Granpa were at the station which meant Evan and I were all alone. 

I suddenly got , _Extremely hungry ._

_It was exactly as Ani described it was kinda like food hungry mixed with something else._

I ignored it as I headed to the kitchen, " Hey Evan what to you want for dinner?" I called out as I look through the cupboards. 

I stood , and smiled as Evan put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

"How about some pasta , since I'm kinda _Hungry_ for it." He said voice deep as he breathed in my scent.

He started to kiss he way down my next ,and it felt like a fire was raging through me.

I was shaking, body warmer that it should be.

I noticed that my vision was getting dizzy as my breath sped up but I didn't care.

I knew I must have entered a pre heat ,but I just wanted him _So bad_.

I whipped around and kissed him , his lips were soft yet cold. Like refreshing ice or water as our mouths opened letting our tounges dance like we couldn't get enough of the other.

I moaned loudly as his energy flowed into me , tasting like icy wind and Berries.

I rubbed against him, aching for friction as I licked the roof of his mouth with my tounge wanting _More._

That broke his iron wrought control, he lifted me up his hands cupping and squeezing my ass as he flashed us to my bed .

I immediately was soaked, quivering as my temperature started to rise. Hips grinding rubbing for something _Anything he would give._

He pinned my hips down and pushed my legs open. 

"Be still little one ,if you wish for me to give you pleasure. " he said as he ripped off my leggings in one move desperate to have his skin again mine.

Evan's head Lowered to my stomach with kisses and licks ,that just made me writhe with want. Soon I was pleading as he toyed with my thighs and narrowly avoiding my center. 

Finally when I whispered his name Evan tasted me.

It was like my world exploded, he once again had to hold my hips down as I couldn't sit still.

I screamed in pleasure as his Tongue travelled to my clit to my opening and back again. 

Licking up my juices like he was a starving man eating his last meal.

I got a glimpse of his eyes ,that were glowing red and his hands which were leaving patches of snow that melted as soon as it touched my thighs. 

I was panting, moaning like I ran a marathon, since I have never felt this before and was definitely not going to last long.

The last straw was when Evan finally stopped teasing and puts his tongue into me.

One ,twice he pushes his muscle deeper twisting and licking at my walls. 

I screamed so loud I'm pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard me as I came clenching down on Evan's face as he licked my release up leaving nothing behind. 

I laid there trying to get my breath back , as he removed everything but his boxers and came to bed with me.

He held me close , his member hatd against my back as I recovered from my pre heat .

When out of nowhere I felt fear such fear and rage from Jacob that it felt like I was being swallowed by a volcano. 

My back arched as I cried out feeling his emotions as if they were my own.

Seeing flashes of him , puking ,being sick, feeling like he was on fire before he exploded into fur in teeth.

I was bombarded by his emotions, and the pack members he was tethered to reacting to his panic that thankfully hid my presence from sight.

All I could do was cry for Jacob to calm down , trying to comfort him but it was no use he was so worked up he couldn't hear me. 

And when he did it was too late.

I felt a yank at my navel and I once again was in my body again, Evan sinking his teeth in my shoulder and using his bond to pull me from Jacob's mad one.

Evan's voice was in my mind , commanding in a way I have never heard.

**Isabella you must listen to me, you must close the link between you and Jacob until he returns to a calmer state. He is unintentionally wrecking havoc on your psyche.**

But I dont know how!!

I cried out I frustration still being bombarded by emotions from Jacob, Far Dorcha and Rabbit who were on their way home.

**Find the thread that connects you to him and imagine it as a vein that pumps blood, you need to make a clot. Similar to bullet proof window being formed between your mind and his ,so you can still see and feel him but it is muted so he isn't pulling you into his mind.**

I panted and did as he said, the bond between Jacob and I was a pure golden white that was pulsing red due to the strain of Jacob's emotions. 

And got to work slowly pushing up the wall , as Evan instructed me to do against the wave of Jacob's emotions. 

With one final push it was done, and I laid limp against Evan, Rabbit wiping the sweat from my face as I cried exhausted. 

Not even a second later I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep.


	8. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing keep away and meeting Innis.

Bella pov

I am so pissed right now that my anger is a living breathing beast that everyone can see based off how afraid they act around me.

Walking on eggshells as if one wrong move would cause me to explode- not that they were wrong per se but it still irritated me.

The main reason why I was as angry as a wounded Rhino Is because of one person Billy Black - who by the way was playing some sort of sick game of keep away with Jacob! 

By Always receiving my calls and saying Jacob was still sick and would get back to me later when we both knew damn well he had just changed!

I tried to understand that Billy didn't yet know that I was aware of the pack but still- his behavior was driving me crazy.

Especially since I could still see and partially feel Jacob's emotions- his irration at being kept from me, but not knowing if he should blow the proverbial whistle either .

Since all of us had received a warning on receiving a Regents permission to tell the pack that Fey existed and were currently around them.

I myself was a Regent now that Jessica, and Jet swore allegiance to me but I refrained from giving myself permission because Dorcha said that would piss off many in the Fey world. 

Since it would look like I was risking the safety of our world for my own gain.

On Sunday I decided enough was enough and that I didn't give a shit about how I looked to anyone- and headed to Quil's house to see my mate for the first time in days.

Rabbit accompanied me without argument knowing there was nothing anyone could do to stop me .

Far Dorcha remained behind with my father along with Evan both kissing me goodbye. Dorcha's dark eyes filled with Mirth as I literally dragged a wary Rabbit out the door. While Evan was simply glad it wasn't him that was being taken.

The entire ride to the reservation was full of my tapping my finger on the dashboard impatient as hell to see Quil a burning feeling going through me every time I tried to feel our bond.

Guessing that it meant his time to turn was close.

When we finally pulled up to Old Quil's house I quickly jumped out of the passenger side and scrambled up the porch to knock on the door .

Rabbit just reached my other side as Old Quil opened the door to a crack where we could barely see him, " "What do you want?" He asked harshly staring at us with his dark eyes.

I smiled tensely," Hi we were just hear for Quil, is he home?" 

"No - he isn't home right now." He said and glared at us for a measure before shutting the door in our face.

_He lies. Our mate is in there we can sense him._

My eyes itched as Rabbit and I both Growled at the same time. Both of us looking at one another in silent communication as we silently prowled to the back where Quil's scent was originating from.

We silently walked up to the covered window , Rabbit boosting me so I would be able to reach the small window so I could knock on it.

I did so while softly crooning knowing my mate would be able to hear my call.

A second later I had to lean back lest I wanted to be smacked in the face with the window, as a Flushed- shaking and dazed Quil met my gaze.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" 

I shushed him, "Hush there is no time - come with us back to Charlie's house...we can explain everything later but I miss you too much to have you from my side." I explained quickly and quietly a grimace returning to my face as I recalled the pain in my chest that has lasted the past few days due to Jake and Quil's absence. 

Quil nodded head jerking as he opened the window wider and tried to climb out of it with his limbs trembling like crazy.

He succeeded but fell out face first, Rabbit catching him with a grunt as I held Quil's hand as he was carried to the truck in Rabbits arms.

I was glad that I had the forethought to bring cold water and ice made by winter Fey magic to help Keep Quil cool and calm so he didn't turn in Rabbits truck.

Rabbit was speeding the whole ride home as Quils head sat in my lap, dazed eyes watching me with wonder as I carded my fingers through his hair and around his face, dabbing at it with a cool wash cloth.

Soon enough we pulled up to my house Evan already waiting as Rabbit carried a burning delirious Quil to the small thicket of woods next to the house. 

Far Dorcha was already waiting with supplies that lay on top of a thick blanket that Quil was placed on as I sat next to him as the shaking in his arms increased. 

Knowing that he was going to change any minute I shared a look with my other mates as I closed off the mental pathway between Quil. Not a second later Quil let out a scream that turned into a growl as the muscles under his skin _Shifted ._

Panicked I rubbed his muscles trying to soothe the pain, when Quil started to grow- and _exploded_ brown fur swallowed me as did a heavy weight until Far Dorcha pulled me out from my mate who was currently lying on his side whining as voices from the pack talked him down the pain of turning. 

Immediately I turned to Evan who already had the potion that would ease Quil back to his human form held out to me.

Snatching it out of his hands I ran to Quil , " Hey- there there Quil sweetheart I need you to inhale this ok. I promise it'll help you change back and help you feel better. " I asked as I uncorked the christal bottle and held it up to his snout. My eyes met his and I felt the imprint bond snap into place.

He and I both flinched as some of his pack mates harsh reaction until I spoke up using Quils bond .

**All of you shut the hell up, you are hurting quil can't you see that! And of course I know that there is a shapeshifter pack it isn't that hard to figure out after hearing all the legends and shit growing up . If you guys want to talk you can come over and do so, but right now I'm going to take care of my mates! That includes you Jake if your ass isn't on my doorstep in the next ten minutes your ass is mine!**

There was silence as my rant was digested, and I got back to convincing Quil to inhale 'the creepy blue dust'and eventually succeeded. 

Quil cautiously leaned forward and sniffed the blue potion sticking to his snout causing him to sneeze.

It was absolutely adorable- and Rabbit said just what I was thinking as Quil pouted and whined as his ears fell back.

I laughed as the potion went into effect and Quil started shrinking and was soon sitting bare before us covering his privates as his russet skin turned pink.

I whistled appreciatively, " Damn Quil you didn't tell me that you were that big." As I looked him up and down all but licking my lips at his rippling muscles that gleamed in the sun.

Quil mouthed at me in horror and embarrassment until one of us put him out of his misery.

Rabbit chuckled and handed him a change of clothes that he quickly put on much to my disappointment. 

Immediately Far Dorcha was in doctor mode asking Quil question after question until he satisfied that there was nothing wrong with the shapeshifter. 

We quickly packed up and went back into the house and not a moment to soon - As the whole wolf pack including a apologetic Jake was on my doorstep. 

I sighed happy that Evan was making dinner tonight and not me- as I invited everyone in and told them to make themselves at home. 

I caught the gaze of one of the shorter guys who was glaring at me heavily in disgust, and I knew as soon as we made eye contact (my tattoo burning in agony) that he was one of my mates.

I was in shock, I knew that he stopped in briefly at the get together we had not long ago at Billy's but I didn't think I had come into enough contact with him to actually invoke a mark!

Grabbing Jacob and my new mate (who looked as though he was going to flee) by the arm and cuddling up with them on the couch nearly melting into the warmth of their warm strong bodies. Nearly ordering Embry to sit next to my legs. Breathing in scents of spices and pine as Far Dorcha and Rabbit explained to the pack everything to Sam and the pack.

How I was a Fey Halfling descended from the regent king of the elements , that I was being targeted by Victoria and Bananach , as well as being mated to Himself, Jacob ,Quil, Embry, Paul, Evan, Rabbit and Innis. 

By the time all the questions had been answered dinner had been eaten and I was slowly falling asleep in Jake's arms. 

###

Bella pov

**_The next day_ **

I was so excited that I was literally bouncing around like a volleyball- I was officially meeting the last of my mates ! Innis , my Innis was going to meet us on the beach next to a large Cabin Far Dorcha had built near the sea.

Paul my one of my newer mates got tired of my antics as we left the house after I said goodbye to my dad- and pulled me into his side so hard I couldn't breathe. 

"Damn girl we get it that you are excited but stop all that wiggling you're making me nervous. " he said

"Ok! Ok ju-s lemme go ! Need A-Air!" I gasped out and was released a second later as Paul lifted me into Rabbits steed that was taking the form of a mustang on the outside- while looking like a limo on the inside.

On the way there my mates tried tirelessly to capture my attention and to calm me down which worked after a while - as I truly did love and care for them all - right up until we reached our destination.

I was the first one out of the car running as fast as I could the sand under my feet making it difficult to reach the cabin - where I could feel my last mates life force coming from.

Flinging the door open I cane face to face with a pale faced man, whose hair was dark as his endless eyes that seemed like black holes that bored into me.

This was the man I have been dreaming of since the night I changed, the man who gave me horrifying, Beautiful, crazy, emotional dreams that were both grotesque yet pure.

We both moved so fast we were blur's, and the next moment I was in his arms breathing in his scent as the tattoo on my thigh burned along with my lips that Innis had captured with his own.

My hands climbed up his arms and shoulders onto his hair feeling shells, seaweed and other such things braided into his hair.

I suddenly felt very very warm and my gaze turned hazy as I whined. 

I wanted my mates , all of them to give me pups.

Hearing a gasp I turned to see Evan closing the door behind him locking it as all of my mates stared at me with varying looks of lust as they breathed in my scent.

Seems my mating season has just started. 

I was brought out of my reverie by the pain of Innis teeth biting into the back of my neck, I moaned in pleasure as our bond was cemented. 

Far Dorcha was the next to mark me on my shoulder followed by Jake who but my wrist Rabbit taking the other.

Rabbit taking me to the bedroom as he did so, the others taking off their clothes as they stumbled after trying to walk at the same time.

As soon as I was on the humongous bed I was being kissed and stroked by many hands and mouths as my clothes were being removed. 

Evan bit me on my upper thigh , Paul bit me right between my breast, Quil choosing my other thigh as Embry marked me on my other shoulder. 

My mates were taking too long! I whined for them as they continued to prepare me by stroking me between my legs and tasting ever inch of my skin.

Embry crooned at me as I snarled in impatience and slipped between my legs as the haze deepened. I purred in pleasure as my mate finally entered me the small prick of pain quickly washed away as my mate started to move after receiving my encouragement. 

Soon we both came and Embry was replaced by Quil who took me as I laid upon Paul's lap, making out with one mate while being taken by the other.

Then it was Paul, followed by Jake, Rabbit, Innis,Evan and Far Dorcha who pounded into me at a rough pace much like the others having been taken over by the heat that felt as if it was setting my blood on fire.

I dont know how long we all had sex, it must have been days as I was so insatiable always begging my mates to take me, breed me and to give me pups.

All I know is that some time after what was probably the 3rd day I was finally pregnant. 


End file.
